Packets are typically encapsulated in frames for transmission from a transmitter to a receiver. A packet of a frame may be associated with a delay constraint that indicates a time period during which the packet must be transmitted in order to be usable at the receiver. If multiple packets are transmitted in a frame, the frame waits until all packets of the frame have been encapsulated. This wait, however, may result in the violation of the delay constraints of the individual packets. Consequently, known techniques for transmitting multiple packets in a frame are unsatisfactory for some situations.